


Let's Get This Over With

by A Caffeinated Crisis (TabbbyWright)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, M/M, This is extremely silly and hardly datastorm except in that Ryoken and Yusaku have sex, This was definitely Ryoken's first time though oops, Yusaku is not a virgin, this is really not romantic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/A%20Caffeinated%20Crisis
Summary: Ryoken has been having weird wet dreams about Yusaku, so he goes ahead and asks if Yusaku wants to fuck. Sex happens.Inspired by the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend song "Let's Have Intercourse" and my friend linking me that with "This is how it would go if Ryoken and Yusaku had sex."





	Let's Get This Over With

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy Ex-Girlfriend's "Let's Have Intercourse": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyaQluu5qbQ&t=0s&list=PL6abPzY300GWEYyOKBkewsngqZQ5G1t62&index=56
> 
> I hope you all have a laugh at this IT WAS SUPER FUN TO WRITE but this is easily the least romantic thing my brain has ever conceived. I don't really ship datastorm so like, I'm sorry this is Like This.
> 
> Thank you so much for beta reading for me, Rav and Aishin <3

“So you want to fuck me?” Yusaku looked up from Ryoken’s couch, green eyes unblinking and far too intense, hands relaxed on the book in his lap.

Ryoken frowned. He knew Yusaku was pretty… _calm_ about these things, but this unflinching? Really?

“That’s not what I said exactly.”

“Close enough.”

Ryoken’s frown deepened into a scowl and Yusaku shrugged, returning his attention to his book like the conversation hadn’t happened at all. Ryoken sighed, wishing that Yusaku had the kind of drive to just _have sex with him_ the way he did about dueling. But no, at the end of the day, Yusaku couldn’t care less whether they had sex or not. He wasn’t dealing with weird dreams like Ryoken was (presumably) and he wasn’t dealing with pent up _frustration_.

Being aroused was so useless. Why was he feeling like this? What was he supposed to do with this? He could be doing literally anything else, _important_ things, like business plans and suntanning and _literally anything else_.

But instead, he was here, propositioning his apathetic best friend for sex.

“I said,” Ryoken began, “I’d like to have sex with you. If… you wanted to… be the penetrative party, that would be fine.”

“No.”

“You don’t want to?”

“I don’t top.”

Yusaku turned a page in his book, not once looking up at Ryoken.

“... What do you _mean_ you don’t?”

“I don’t.”

Ryoken sighed, sat down in the chair facing Yusaku and rubbed his temples. This was such a difficult conversation. He could let it drop, he was sure, and Yusaku would never care to bring it up again, but then this _itch_ wouldn’t be satisfied. The dreams probably wouldn’t stop. Would he die a virgin? Did he care? He cared if he was perpetually aroused until he died.

“Yusaku, I’m not sure I believe you.”

“What makes you think I’m into that?”

“You’re very aggressive, as a person. Aggressive, stubborn—” Ryoken stopped as Yusaku looked up from his book, fixing him with a rare expression—an incredulous one that managed to make Ryoken feel like he had made the stupidest possible assumption that anyone had ever made about another person in the entire universe.

“What kind of person do you think I am to be able to stand up when I have thirteen life points?”

“Someone determined.”

Yusaku raised an eyebrow and went back to his book, shifting to get more comfortable, drawing his feet up onto the couch. What was he even reading? How did Yusaku do this thing where he cared _so little_ about sex that even a direct proposition didn’t entice him? He was a teenager, wasn’t he supposed to be insatiable? Ryoken knew he slept around, wasn’t that because of hormones? Was he so disinterested in Ryoken because he was _that_ satisfied with what he was already getting?

“So you don’t… top.”

“That’s what I said.”

“So I have to do the penetrating.”

“That’s how it works if you’re going to fuck me.” Yusaku turned a page, frowned slightly at whatever was in the book before speaking again, “Why do you want to have sex with me, anyway? I know it’s not because you’re attracted to me.”

“... Clearly I am.”

“You would’ve made a move before now, if that’s all this was.”

Ryoken was getting a migraine from this. Why was Yusaku like this? Why couldn’t Yusaku just say “sure” and then they could have sex and it would be done and he would never have to stress about this again.

“I’ve been having… dreams.”

“Wet dreams?”

“I didn’t realize before now that you were so vulgar.”

Yusaku shrugged, “Should I have made jokes about computer parts being sexed?”

Ryoken was regretting this. He shouldn’t have brought this up. He should’ve just ignored it until it went away, even though this had been going on for a month now, and was _extremely_ not going away. The thought of Yusaku pushing him down and pushing inside of him had overtaken sleep and he was _so frustrated_ he didn’t know what to do. Why was he having these dreams in the first place?

“You could ask Spectre to have sex with you.”

“I’m not having wet dreams about Spectre!”

“Hm.” Yusaku set the paperback face down on the coffee table, “So you want to have sex with me specifically. Is Spectre okay with that?”

“What does Spectre have to do with this?”

“I thought you two were together or whatever.”

Ryoken stared. And stared. And stared some more.

“... Why… Why would you think that?”

“You both act like it.”

“We definitely are not, he definitely does not see me that way and I don’t see him that way.”

“Huh.” Yusaku looked thoughtful for a moment. Too thoughtful, given the situation. Was he having to process this? What did he and Spectre “act like” to make Yusaku think that way? No, no that didn’t matter right now. Ryoken Kogami had a mission, and Ryoken Kogami did not get distracted by trivial things when he had a mission.

“Forget that—it doesn’t matter right now. Do you want to or don’t you?”

“Sure. I don’t have anything else to do.”

“Fine. Then let’s get this over with.”

Neither of them moved.

“... Do you want to do this here, or in your bedroom?”

“... Bedroom.”

“Got it.”

Good. The hardest part was dealt with.

/ / /

The hardest part was in fact _not_ dealt with. This continued to be far, far more complicated with Yusaku than he had anticipated. Yusaku spread out under him, fingering himself (he told Ryoken he was taking too long with it), his erection half soft, and those green eyes too intense _still._ Ryoken expected flushed cheeks, if Yusaku was going to be taking it, but Yusaku had no capacity to be embarrassed, it seemed. He was unbothered being completely naked under Ryoken, he was unbothered by _putting his fingers inside of himself_ **_in front of someone_** **.** All these things that would’ve made Ryoken feel humiliated, Yusaku did easily, not with pride, but with about as much care as he had reading the book downstairs. This was a calm, normal event for him, and his heart wasn’t racing like Ryoken’s was.

“This should be enough. Your cock’s pretty big though.” Yusaku said, sliding slick fingers out of himself.

“... Is it?”

“You noticed it was bigger than mine, right?”

“I thought you were just small.”

“I’m average, you’re just big.”

“... Is it going to fit?”

“I’ve taken bigger.”

Ryoken felt a hint of concern for Yusaku in that moment, wondering what, and _who_ he had been up to, but he didn’t say anything. Now was not the time to interrogate Yusaku about his… life choices, whatever they may be.

“I’m putting it in.” Ryoken said and slowly, _carefully_ guided himself inside. Yusaku didn’t seem to have much of a reaction, only slowly breathing out as Ryoken pushed in. Did this hurt? He thought it was supposed to, but Yusaku didn’t seem bothered. In fact, he looked kind of bored.

“Why do you have that look on your face?”

“What look?”

“You look bored.”

“I am. You don’t need to be gentle.”

Ryoken frowned, “You just told me I’m big, I know _something_ about anal sex and I know I shouldn’t be rough with you.”

“Fine. Move then.”

Ryoken’s frown deepened and he moved his hips back, thrusting, aiming to get deeper with each thrust. Despite this, Yusaku still looked bored. His cock wasn’t any harder than before, he didn’t seem into it at all. Was he _that_ bad? He hadn’t done this before, but _surely_ this wasn’t a totally miserable experience.

“Yusaku.”

“What?”

“Is my performance _that_ bad?”

“No. Pull out though.”

“Are you trying to spare my feelings?”

Yusaku rolled his eyes and then pushed Ryoken back, forcing him to pull out. A pulse of excitement went through Ryoken. Was Yusaku going to take the lead now? Was he going to do the penetrating, even though he said he wouldn’t? He sat back as Yusaku pushed himself up and cocked his head towards the pillows.

“Lay down.”

Ryoken obliged, wondering where this was going to go exactly, or what it was going to feel like. He watched as Yusaku grabbed the lube, relubing Ryoken before straddling him. Ryoken was confused for the briefest of moments as Yusaku lifted himself up, grabbed Ryoken’s shaft, and pushed down, taking the whole thing in one go, hitting Ryoken with a wave of hot pleasure. He hadn’t expected that—didn’t know you could _do_ that. _Now_ Yusaku looked a little hazy. Ryoken opened his mouth to say something only for a strangled moan to come out as Yusaku went up and back down again with practiced ease, getting into a hard and fast rhythm.

 _Now_ he was hard.

 _Now_ he looked turned on.

 _Now_ he looked like he might actually be enjoying it.

Ryoken couldn’t pretend he _wasn’t_ enjoying this either. He felt heat swelling in his member, his head growing hazier and hazier. Yusaku taking the entirety of himself inside of him, surrounding him with heat, threatened to overwhelm his nerves. He felt hot all over, fixated on Yusaku and not really feeling too regretful about how this was deviating from his dreams. There was… something kind of nice about getting pushed down and losing control like this. It had been enticing in his dreams, but reality was a different case. Maybe he could appreciate why Yusaku was so stubborn about _not_ being the penetrating partner. He was clearly quite good at “taking it.”

He closed his eyes, breath coming out in heated gasps as things grew more and more intense, heat flooding him with every motion until finally he went over the edge. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t orgasmed before, but _this_ was so much more intense than anything he had done with his own hand. He felt so, _so_ tired… but in a blissful way.

His eyes slipped shut and he felt Yusaku pull off, his weight shifting onto the mattress and then off of it. Ryoken forced himself to open his eyes again, sit up. Yusaku had gathered up his clothes.

“I’m taking a shower.”

“Did you orgasm?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to—”

“Nope.”

Ryoken frowned, “Did you hate it that much?”

Yusaku stared at him, looking confused, “It was fine? I didn’t hate it.”

“You’re rushing to get out of here.”

“I’m sweaty and I want to get back to my book.”

Before Ryoken could even process that, Yusaku had disappeared into the bathroom with his clothes.

Ryoken rolled over so he was on his back, staring up at his ceiling. He had just had sex with his best friend, and it had been nice, but Yusaku didn’t seem to care about any of it, and was more interested in getting back to his _book_ than letting Ryoken get him off. What was that even supposed to mean? It wasn’t like Ryoken didn’t relate—after all, _he_ had things he wanted to get back to. This was just about scratching an itch. The post-orgasm bliss was nice as it ever was, but he was more exhausted than usual, fatigue clinging to his limbs. He flopped back onto the mattress, pulling the sheets over himself. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom as he made himself comfortable, his eyes slipping shut. Yusaku could knew where to find towels and he could let himself out too.

Now that this was over with, Ryoken decided that what he _really_ needed was a nap, before he got back to the things that _actually_ mattered.


End file.
